Saturn's Guardian
by Dark-Magician-41
Summary: When the Sailor Saturn needs someone to help her, a Kamen Rider will come forth to cut Fate's deadly web and bring peace to the world. HotaruOC.
1. Prologue Revamped

"I revived the prologue some in hopes of getting a few more people in. If you have any suggestions, good or bad, let me know."

Sailor Moon

Saturn's Guardians

Prologue

Long ago in the time of the silver millennia, the princess of Saturn had a guardian that not only fought beside her; but was her future husband. The boy was not a normal person; he was a master of the martial art with some ability in the mystic ones too, and the wielder of a special deck of 52 cards that could control eight of the ten elements of the world. The elements were fire, water, earth, air, metal, wood, ice, and thunder. He also acted like another drain to the princess's powers so she would not have to worry about being overcome by the dark and awesome power.

His deck of fifty two cards was modeled after the playing cards with each card made using animals as guides except for the ace cards; those were formed by the four Japanese guardians of the winds. Seiryu the azure dragon of the east, Suzaku, the vermilion bird of the south, Byakko, the white tiger of the west, and Genbu the black tortoise of the north, these four formed what would later be known as the four category ace change cards. The other cards in the deck build up the power the ace change cards gave to the boy.

For many years the princess and the guardian were friends and steadily growing into true love. But all good things must come to an end unfortunately. A few months before Queen Beryl's final attack on the moon kingdom she tried to take out the most powerful sailor scout in the universe, Sailor Saturn also known as the princess of Saturn. Using the best assassins she tried to kill the princess but got her guardian instead who threw himself into the path of a black arrow poisoned with special oils from a plant in hell that killed slowly while draining the person's blood.

With his last breath he gave his soul mate the coin that helped him hold his powers in check that went along with them to hold until he came back for her while he had his mother, the princess of Pluto scatter the card across the earth keeping them in their suits. The princess cried her eyes out when her lover died and soon went crazy for revenge against her love and fiancé and was unfortunately killed in the last battle for the moon palace. A millennium later the soul of the guardian was resurrected back into the world the same time the Princess of Saturn was. Fate has seen to it that these two lovers will not meet until an evil great enough that the sailor scouts can not defeat it alone. Let the winds of fate bring these two together and unlock a power greater then any known before. Our fate rests with the Kamen Rider of Saturn.

DM41DM41DM41DM41DM41

"This story will continue but only about once a month at best unless you the reader give me ideas about what should be done. POWER TO THE READERS!!!"


	2. Chapter 1

"Sorry for the long wait but I had a bit of trouble on how I wanted my OC and Hotaru to meet. I ma revive this in the future but for now it's good."**  
**

**Saturn's Guardian**

**Chapter 1**

**The First Meeting**

Hotaru walked slowly to her new school. She just graduated into high school last year and starting going to another school hoping to get away from the bullies of her old school. She just got a few block from the school when a hand came from out of a dark ally and pulled her in so quick that she did not have time to scream. As soon as she tried to scream someone stuffed a big piece of cloth into her mouth before two people began holding her tightly by her arms.

"Well, well, what do we have here, the little weirdo slut." A voice sneered beside her.

She looked to her right and saw one of the bullies that were always trying to harm her. She looked around and saw five more of her old bullies around her with another holding her left arm.

"You thought you could get away from us freak? Think again." One of the bullies, a girl, sneered at her.

Another boy walked up to her and forced her head to look at him as he sneered, "We're going to give you a little going-away present but you won't like it much."

The bully reached for her long skirt which made Hotaru start crying at what was about to commence. Just as Hotaru's skirt was about to be pulled off, everyone their heard someone call to them from the opening of the ally.

"Hey, what the heck are y'all doing to the girl?!?"

The bullies turned to the person while Hotaru looked over a bullies' shoulder. In the entrance of the alleyway was a boy a few years older then Hotaru and foreign looking. He was just about six feet tall with short wild hair and a build similar to a martial artist or triathlon athlete. He left eye was dark brown just like his hair while his right eye was covered by a black eye patch, he was also wearing a boy version of her school uniform. In his ears were some small ear phones connected to something in his right pocket.

"I'll ask once again, what are y'all doing to that girl!?!" The boy asked one more time fingering the backpack hanging on his left shoulder.

One of the bullies sneered before barking out "We're just dealing with this slut of a weirdo!!!"

The foreigner just scoffed before saying, "The only weirdoes I see are the one holding that poor girl hostage as for the sluts."

He looked at the girl that came with the bullies and pointed to one who had a skirt so short you could see her panties saying, "That girl right there is more of a slut then the cute purple haired girl."

The bullies were pissed that someone dare interrupted their fun and tried one last time to scare him away before attacking. Hotaru, on the other hand was blushing at what the teen said.

"You better go before we do something you'll regret."

The boy started chuckling then laughing loudly before calming down and looked at them with a devil may care grin his eye scanning over the group not even worried.

"If that's the way you want to look at it, let's dance, but I must warn you."

"What about?" one of the bullies said sneering at him.

"When I fight, IT'S ALREADY THE CLIMAX!!!"

In an instant he fingered something in his pocket and threw his backpack hard knocking one of the bullies holding Hotaru in the head and making some sweet chin music with the other. The bullies converged on the duo but the older teen beat them back before shouting at Hotaru to get. The disguised scout of Saturn raced to the entrance of the alleyway and hid behind a trashcan watching the carnage.

The one eyed boy parted one of the bullied fists with his left arm before hitting him with a straight right. Twisting to the right he backhand another with the same fist before canceling into a left spin kick still using his gathered momentum giving another bully a taste of foot as he was coming in for a punch. He bent over backwards when he stopped dodging a fist before parting it to the side and shooting up strait into the bully's forehead knocking him out for the count.

He jumped back a few feet before jumping forward onto the falling boy's chest and used it as a spring board to jumping higher into he air and unleashing three rapid spin kick to some bullies wanting to jump him from behind. As he landed he saw another bully rushing at him from his left. He knelt down and pulled the boy into a fireman's carry as he was punching then stood up before slamming the boy on his back to his right using John Cena's F-U.

Looking to his left again he saw two more bullies racing towards him and he began running to the fire escape in the ally. Using the one of the poles holding it up, he swung around it and planted his feet in his chasers faces using Rey Myterio's 619. He landed on his feet and went into a forwards roll missing the punch to the back on his head. He rolled onto his hands and using them as springs he donkey kicked the guy's chin making him fly thru the air and onto his back.

Still using the momentum of his donkey kick, the stranger flip thru the air a few times before landing on his feet like a cat does when it fall from a tree. The last bully watched as his friends fall like flies to a flyswatter. He took off to the entrance of the ally to get away from the monster that harmed his friends but before he could make it a trashcan lid came out of no where and he slammed into it as it was coming at his face.

As the lid slid off his face the bully asked, "Did anyone get the number of that truck that hit me," before falling face first into a wet garbage bag with a plop.

Hotaru, the person that slammed the trash can lid into the boy's face, Stood up with a pissed off look on her face before throwing the rag that was used to silence her on the bully's head and did a un-lady like snort before walking over to her savior. The stranger walked over to Hotaru dusting off his pants and fingering something yet again inside his right pocket before picking up his backpack. As he neared the Silent Scout he stepped on a banana peal and with the wet ground slipped on it.

His backpack went flying to the side as he landed on his back with a whine and a black video I-pod with a clear hard plastic cover popped out of pocket and slammed into the ground at the same time he did. Hotaru watched it all happen and raced to the down boy when he started groaning for a medic. The girl helped the boy up as he groaned and moaned.

"Dang it!!! My damned clumsiness had kicked in again as I was acting cool!!!"

Hotaru giggled before saying, "Let me help you out here."

He got up thanking Hotaru who helped brush off his pants and shirt while blushing at the muscles she felt under them. After grabbing his bag he looked at the girl.

"Why were they going to rape you?"

Hotaru looked uneasy for a moment before strangely speaking, "I have ability you can say that most people find weird."

She looked at his arm and saw that it was slightly bleeding. She took his arm lightly and began concentrating. The boy was about to say that it was nothing as Hotaru pushed up his right sleeve when she placed her hand over it and it began glow a soft purple. The boy felt the cut healing rapidly and before he knew it, it was gone. Hotaru took her hand away from the cut breathing a bit hard. Hotaru watched as he examined that arm and was about to go when he said something that surprised her.

"THAT IS AWESOME!!! I never knew there was someone else with this ability!!!"

"Someone else?" She asked curious.

"My family on my grandfather's side has many ability relating to the supernatural. My cousin can heal minor wounds at the cost of her energy, which relates to a high metabolism for her. My grandfather once had the ability to see into the future, while for me."

The boy lift up his eye patch and Hotaru was about to look away when she saw something spectacular. His right eye was whole and health in every shape and manor but one. While its brother on the left was dark brown the right eye was electric blue very exotic to Hotaru who was blushing a bit.

"My eye has the ability to see into the future again for the price of energy. I don't have a lot of control over this eye so I keep it covered with the eye patch. Mostly I look about five second into the future, anymore and I get conflicting information because the future is ever changing."

"Sugoi!!!" She said her eyes sparkling with wonder.

The boy laughed kicking one of the boys that was slowly getting up sending him back to the land of dreams before he mentally slapped himself.

"I never really introduced myself, name's Jason Kimball ma'am." He said holding out his right hand to shake.

Hotaru figured he was American from his accent and his greeting and said, "My name's Hotaru," She said shaking hands with him.

What Jason did next surprised her, he brought her hand to his lips and kissed that back of it making Hotaru's blush grow.

"It's nice to meet such a cute girl like your self Hotaru." He said letting go of her hand.

"T-thank you." She said with a bit of a stutter.

"So where are you going?" Jason asked as he looked at the down bullies.

"Oh, I'm going to (Name of Japanese High school)."

"Oh, me too." He said with a lady killer smile making Hotaru's heart flutter a bit.

He bowed to Hotaru holding out his arm, "My I escort my lady to her school."

Hotaru blushed and giggled before putting her arm thru his, "I would be delighted."

As they walked away a figure looked at the form above wearing a full black cloke with a hood covering its head.

"So he's been revived as well," It said in a feminine almost lusty voice.

She turned around the cloke billowing behind her as she walked away.

"The master must be notified of this new development. If he gets his cards its over for us."

She walked thru a black portal that appeared in front of her before it disappeared without a trace of where it came from.


	3. Chapter 2

"Here's the next chapter, I had a lot of help from ZK Chromedragonzoid who edited this for me. Thanks!!!"

**Saturn Guardian**

**Chapter 2**

**A Rider's Rebirth**

It'd been a few weeks since Hotaru became friends with Jason through his courage. The two learned quiet a bit about each other. Surprisingly, they had classes together for some reason. Hotaru didn't mind much because he helped keep a lot of the bullies that had heard about her away. They thought she'd be an easy target but Jason made sure that would never happen to her. During lunch period, they would get together and just talk about things. When the subject came into Jason's fighting style, Hotaru was surprised about how it came to be.

**Flashback**

"A mixture of wrestling and other martial arts?" Hotaru asked him a week after he saved her at lunch.

"Yeah," Jason said biting into a small submarine sandwich before downing it with a huge gulp from a large Dr. Pepper, the elixir of the gods to him, "I had to take up martial arts to help me control this eye," he said, tapping the patch over his right eye before going on, "And a few old friends back in my hometown are really into wrestling and made me watch a few shows. I saw a few moves that interested me and I decided to use them on weak opponents to piss them off."

**End Flashback**

They were getting along great. Though Jason always got worried for some reason when she had to rush off somewhere for something. At the moment they two of them were eating at a café. School had just ended for the weekend and the two of them just wanted to chat. Hotaru was still in her school uniform while Jason somehow changed into what Hotaru called his regular clothes. He wore dark blue jeans with a dark brown shirt that read 'It may look like I'm listening but I'm just waiting for you to shut up; which was covered by a red trench coat with purple and gold flames along the bottom and with black and silver sneakers on his feet. Just before they were about to leave, Hotaru's purse began ringing.

"Be right back," she said heading to the bathrooms, A few second later she came back, "Sorry, Jason-kun, but I have to go."

Hotaru ran off after giving Jason a quick hug making them both blush a bit at the touch. Jason was extremely worried and turned to a near by waitress.

"Check please."

After quickly paying he rushed after the girl. Soon he was following Hotaru who had a pretty good head start. Soon she raced down an alleyway and Jason followed quickly after her. After a few yards she stopped and Jason instantly went to hide behind a dumpster.

Hotaru looked around and when she thought she was safe and alone raised her right hand to the air. The finger nails on her hand sparkled one by one before she shouted her transformation phrase:

"Saturn Crystal Power, Make up!!!"

She gripped a strange pink stick with light purple wings near the top, a curved pitcher like handle on the side, and a light purple crystal with a small purple orb on top that had wings and was also purple. Her clothes disappeared as her whole body turned white. She twirled around like a ballerina on her left foot keeping the stick at arm's length, the orb pointed to the ground. As she made a complete circle the stick made a circle on the ground somehow. She curled up into a ball in midair keeping her head to the ground as the circle released a wave of energy that swept over her body creating some clothes.

Hotaru now had on a white leotard with a purple mini skirt, crimson red bows on her chest and above her skirt with a purple 3D multipoint star in the middle of the chest bow. Small puffy purple sleeves, White gloves that went past her elbows and had purple cuffs. She also had a purple chocker on her neck with a gold star on it with high heeled boots that went up to below her knees with laces on them. She also held a strange purple glaive, longer then her body, which had two blades on it. One big one that was curved and a smaller one that was inside the curve. The entire thing was completed with a gold tiara that had a purple stone set in it.

Jason watched the entire things from behind the trashcans and almost lost it when he saw her clothes disappear then reappear different from before.

"Holy shit," he said softly before he covered his mouth and re-hide.

Hotaru heard something and turned to where she heard it before saying, "Who's there?"

She slowly walked to the trio of trash cans where Jason was, who was sweating bullets. Just as Hotaru was about to reach the trashcans she heard her sailor communicator ringing again. She looked at a pink watch on her left wrist and spoke into it.

"Yes?"

The voice on the other end shouted to her, "What are you doing?!? Get over here, we're getting slaughtered!!!"

"Coming!!!" She said before turning off her communicator.

She rushed off with Jason not too far behind. The Texas boy watched as Hotaru jumped onto the roof and mentally thanked one of his masters who thought that roof hopping would be good for him. Using window ledges and other things he triangle jumped from the side of the buildings to the roof and followed her and surprisingly, to him, he was able to keep up.

More then a few times he almost tripped during the roof hoping but he was able to keep up. One time he was about to catch himself he saw Hotaru turning towards him and let himself fall behind an air conditioning unit and waited until Hotaru went back on jumping before racing after her. Soon the teen heard screaming on the street level and looked over to see people racing away to what ever Hotaru and him self was racing to.

"What the hell is going on???" He asked himself before racing onwards.

Soon he went back to following the girl he was getting interested in. He saw that she was slowing down and decided to go to ground level. Taking a page from Indiana Jones, A movie Hero he admired, he jumped over the building's edge. Thankfully there were three awnings bellow him and he crashed through two of them slowing he fall. He bounced off the third and thankfully there was a light pole near by which he shimmied down on. Just as he was about to drop he lost his footing and fell on his butt.

"Aye," he said softly as he got up rubbing his tender rear.

He slowly got up and limped to where he heard fighting. He looked around a corner to see Hotaru fighting a monster that looked like a weird half cockroach half man thing that was all black and not alone. There were at least five of the roaches battling the other scouts but they were not doing so well. Off to the side was an old Greek chimera looking human female shouting at the scouts.

"Where is the coin of the guardian?!?" the chimera asked in a nasally female voice while the snake head on her tail hissed angrily at them.

Hotaru, who somehow knew what she was talking about, shouted to her, "You will never get it!!!"

"My master needs that coin and he will get it!!!" the Chimera said before rushing at Sailor Saturn and picked her up by her neck, making her choke, "Now where is it? As the princess of Saturn, you kept the coin after your fiancé died to protect you! Where is it?!?"

As Hotaru was about to black out she heard a familiar voice shout out, "Leave her alone!!!"

The Youma Felt someone kick the side of her head making her drop Sailor Saturn and go flying through the air into a wall. The Senshi that were not fighting at the moment gasped at seeing a normal human kick a Youma into a wall without any help.

Hotaru felt herself dropping before being caught in someone's arms. She slowly opened her eyes to see Jason's worried face close to her won.

"Daijoubu, Hotaru?" (Are you okay, Hotaru?) He asked her softly.

Hotaru was surprised to find out her new friend somehow found out about her and was only able to nod her head. They heard the monster burst out of the rubble with out a scratch on her.

"Well, well, looks like someone save the little Princess of Saturn," she said, sneering at the kid.

Jason snarled at the woman and was about to tear his eye patch off, "No one harms one of my friends and get away with it, bitch," he said in a low growl.

"Who's going to stop me? You?" the youma laughed.

Before he could say anything she took a deep breath before breathing out a huge stream of fire. The stream formed a ring of fire around them before it shot up into the air like a vortex and trapping them.

"FIREFLY!!!" Sailor Neptune shouted to her surrogate daughter as she watched the fire grow.

Jason covered Hotaru's body with his own as the fire raged all around them. Soon he heard the roar die down and looked up to see that he and Hotaru were in a grassy plane under a tree.

"Where are we?" he asked as he held Hotaru in his lap.

"I can answer that," someone said beside them.

The two instantly jumped off the ground and went into their fighting stances, Hotaru with her pole arm ready and Jason into his Muay Thai stance. There beside them was an old man wearing old Japanese clothing that was silver and blue with hints of gold added in. His face was weathered and had no hair except for a moustache that went bellow his chin and curved back up.

"Excuse me, sir, but who are you?" Hotaru asked bringing her Silent Glaive down but ready to bring it up at a moments notice.

The old man chuckled as he said, "I am Ryukendo, and I have come to meet with the Princess of Saturn and her Guardian."

Before Jason could say anything he felt his clothes shifting. He looked down to see that he was wearing a dark purple tunic and pants with gold and red chest and shoulder armor with armor on his forearms and shins, silk Slippers on his feet with a cape hanging from his shoulders. The chest armor held the emblem for Saturn on his right breast and he was seeing out of both of his eyes since his eye patch had vanished.

"Hotaru, what's going-Holy cow!!!"

Hotaru's Sailor Uniform changed into what could only be described as an evening gown for a royal ball. It was dark purple with straps holding it up revealing (much to Jason's delight) her pale skin, which shown in the sunlight while her dress highlighted her figure excellently. Hotaru blushed as the sign for Saturn glowed slightly on her forehead.

"I must be seeing an angel in front of her," he said to himself out loud before realizing what he said and clapping his leather gloved hands over his mouth.

Hotaru blush got even brighter as she softly said, "Thank you."

The old man chuckled inwardly at the scene before clearing his throat. The two teens instantly remembered who was with them and their blush got even brighter.

"While it warms my old heart to see you love birds we need to talk," he said chuckling at the beginning before getting serious. "Your Majesty, do you still have the coin?"

Hotaru thought for a second before nodding her head. She reached behind her back into her sub-space pocket and pulled out what he was looking for. It was a little bigger then an American one dollar coin with a strange face to it. It was composed of four different animals; a jumping tiger, a soaring fiery bird that probably a phoenix, a roaring dragon, and a turtle.

"Ah, the coin of the guardian," the old man said, picking it up. It glowed for a second before he turned to Jason, "Do you wish to save the Princess of Saturn, otherwise known as Hotaru with your life?"

Jason replied, "Sir, I have always said I would protect my friends and family with my life. It's something my grandfather said I should do. I promise of my honor as a Kimball."

Ryukendo nodded his bald head before placing the coin in Jason's hand.

"Um, Ryukendo-san, what is going on? I mean I know a little about the coin from my old memories but, but it's a little foggy right now," Hotaru asked, curious.

"I do not have time to explain now but you both must remember that while separate you are powerful, but together your strength is unlimited," he said making the teens wonder more.

"Um, excuse me, Ryukendo-san," Jason said, remembering all the etiquette lessons his grandfather had to beat into him, "But what am I suppose to do with this coin?"

Ryukendo sadly shakes his head saying, "Sadly at the moment there is not much you can do without a morpher for it as well as the cards but it will help you defend the princess. I'm sorry that you had to be thrown into this fight but it is necessary for the world to live."

"I understand; a warrior cannot choose when he goes to war, only how he fights and comes back," Jason said using a little wisdom he got from his grandfather.

Ryukendo nodded his head before saying, "At least the transformation phrase is still active. Just look into your heart for it."

Jason closes his eyes as he began meditating. The two people watched as the coin in Jason's hand started to glow red, purple, and gold. In Jason's mind he felt something that seemed to be dormant start stirring. It slowly grew as Jason 'looked' it over.

(Star playing the Kamen Rider Ryuki opening "Alive A Life")

'_What is this feeling?_' he asked in his mind before his eyes popped open and the Saturn symbol started to glow on his forehead.

He raised the coin in his right hand to the sky as he shouted, "Saturn Arcana Power!!!"

Back in the real world, the flames started to turn purple, red and gold before bursting away in a flash of light, everyone had to cover their eyes as the light got to bright to see through. Soon as it calmed down they looked and got the surprise of their life, more for Sailor Pluto then anyone else.

The person that had saved Saturn had changed into some strange armor. He wore a skin tight black body suit with greaves on his legs with and metal gauntlets on his arms and a pair of metal boots on his legs that reached up to his knees. He wore armor on his chest and shoulders that looked like what Yugi wore in his trip to the virtual world, and a helmet over his head modeled after a dragon with gold eyepieces and a purple symbol of Saturn. The entire suit of armor was silver with dark purple and gold linings with a dark purple cape that had red and gold fire along the bottom.

"Who are you?" The chimera asked pissed.

The Person snorted as he held Hotaru in his arms, "I am the Guardian of the Princess of Saturn, Defender of the Silence, Warrior of the House of Saturn… I am… Kamen Rider Arcana!!! Prepare to be punished for harming my princess!!!"

The Chimera just hissed at the warrior saying, "You're dead when I'm through with you!"

She rushed the Masked Rider who just dodged to the side while making her trip into a fire hydrant. The fire hydrant cracked before bursting and shooting out a jet of water into the air taking the chimera with it making the Scouts watching laugh their heads off. Arcana walked over to the other Scouts before setting Saturn on her feet beside them.

"Stay here, Princess Saturn," he said before walking towards the youma.

The black roaches rushed him one at a time trying to get a hit on him. Arcana ducked one aiming for his head before launching it into the air with a straight kick. He blocked another fist with his right hand before using the same one to backhand it into a car where it crashed through a window. Dodging another one, he executed a spin kick into the roach's side making it slam into a metal pipe which killed it, turning it into dust. Each kick, each punch, each push was so precise that they either knocked the roaches out for the count, killed them before turning them into dust, or getting them killed by one of his attacks.

"How is he doing that?" Sailor Mars asked a stumped Pluto.

"I have no idea," was all she could say to them as she watched.

Hotaru on the other hand was thinking, '_Is this the power of his right eye?_'

Soon the chimera youma finally got down from the geyser and looked to see Arcana in front of her with dark roaches either knocked out, dead, or just to dizzy too do anything.

"Just you and me now, you will pay for hurting my Princess," Arcana growled as he got ready to kick this monster's ass.

The Youma just growled before shouting out a strange war cry. She threw a straight punch at his head which Arcana just dodged to the side while hitting her with his elbow on her side, breaking some ribs. Chimera Stumbled back a bit and raised her head in time to see him jump into the air and bringing another elbow down onto her head making her fall to the ground straight into his knee, which hit her face and causing her to go backwards onto her back.

Arcana slid back getting into his stance again waiting for her to get up. Jupiter gasped as she saw the stance.

"What is it, Jupiter?" Venus asked her friend worriedly.

"That's Muay Thai," she said softly making Uranus gasp as well.

"Muay Thai, is that a type of food?" Moon asked somewhat stupidly.

"It's a fighting style, odango-atama!" Mars said with a huff.

Before the two could get at it Uranus spoke softly, "That fighting style is one of the most hardest to master. It takes months if not years of conditioning to become average in and even there few become masters. Even after getting your body to the right level you still have to train vigorously to keep it up."

The girls gasped hearing that and went back to watching the fight. The youma shakily got up and glared at the kid before rushing him again. He easily jumped over the woman and let her hit the wall behind him. The tail struck out at him but he just dodged to the left and grabbed it with the same hand before chopping it off with his right. The youma yowled in pain while Jason just threw the tail, still wiggling away before hitting it on the head with an elbow, hard, to knock her out.

"Sailor Moon, you might want to kill this youma while it's down," Arcana said, shaking Sailor Moon out of her stupor.

"Right," She said taking out her Moon Power Tiara and does her attack, "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!!!"

The monster instantly turned to dust along with the roaches that weren't already dead to Arcana. Sailor Uranus stomped up to Arcana and got in his face.

"Who are you, how did you get here, and where's that kid that saved Sailor Saturn?"

The new Kamen Rider sighed before he said, "I would love to tell you but I think that the police are coming. Can we do this some where else?"

The Sailor Scouts huddled together talking to themselves before breaking apart.

"We'll take you to a secure place, but you better start talking once we get there," Mars said in a no nonsense tone

Arcana just waved his hands submissively before following the girl onto the roof tops heading to somewhere. To where he did not know, yet.


	4. Chapter 3

"Heres another chapter again thanks to ZK Chromedragozoid for previewing this chapter, you a life saver man!!!"

"**Saturn's Guardian**

**Chapter 3**

**Secrets and Reincarnations**

**Jason/Arcana's POV**

What a day I've been having. It was normal at first, go to Hotaru's house, escort her to school, go to classes, meet Hotaru at lunch, go somewhere after school, and that's where things got weird. Hotaru had to go early like she does sometimes and my gut told me to follow her and like my grandfather taught me I followed my gut. From then on things got weird. I followed her and find out she's one of the legendary Sailor Scouts, and what more it was one of my favorites scout, Sailor Saturn, who I will openly admit is super cute.

Finding out that your best friend is a Sailor Scout and your favorite one as well was big, saving her from a monster was even bigger for me, but what happened next took the whole, pardon my French, damn cake. And what more I may have known her in some kind of past life as well as becoming a Kamen Rider something I only read about. I know my grandfather said that a warrior can not choose when he battles or goes to war, but a little warning would have been nice, right.

**Third POV**

The new Kamen Rider roof hopped beside the scouts finding it eerily easy to follow them, unlike when he last did it he had to struggle somewhat to follow his fast becoming best friend. Sailor Saturn, Hotaru looked at her new friend sadly. He was thrust into the battle her and her other friends fought against chaos without any warning. When she gave him the coin that transformed him into a Kamen Rider she gained back some memories of a boy just like her new friend, eye and all, well except for the hair color.

Soon they stopped at a shrine and Arcana's clumsiness started up and he misstepped onto the ground skidding for a bit before stopping. He got up grumbling before he looked up and started blushing and sweating. Before he knew it he heard a loud, "SUKEBE!!!" before he was kicked hard on the face and went sailing into the air before skidding on the ground creating a long ditch as he stopped. Hotaru ran over to him while the scouts tried to stop the one whose skirt he'd accidentally looked up.

It was Sailor Mars and boy was she pissed. She kicked the boy as hard as she could and was about to beat him within an inch of his life while her friends held her down. The black haired girl was foaming at the mouth wanting to rip the "pervert" and would have gotten free if it wasn't for Hotaru. The youngest of the Scouts glared at her elder with fire in her eyes.

"If you come near him I will not hold back," she said with venom in her voice as her purple eyes got darker.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stepped back as far as they could. They did not know that the angel of the group that was more pure than Sailor Moon could actually be like that.

"She scarring me," Sailor Moon whispered to her fellow long haired blonde who could only nod her head.

Saturn turned back to her friend and saw he was getting his bearings back, "Daijoubu, Arcana?" She asked getting a nod with a groan as an answer.

She nodded her head and placed her hands on his helmet covered head. She used her healing powers to help him and unlike the other times she used it she wasn't getting tired for some reason. Arcana felt his headache receding before disappearing completely and looked up to see Hotaru taking her hands off his helmet.

"Arigatou, Hime." he said unknowingly and both got red in the face. Arcana's face was hidden by the mask while Hotaru didn't have that luxury.

Sailor Pluto, being the ever so serious one, coughed into her hand to get the two on the ground attention, "Do you think you can answer us a few questions please?"

"I guess depending on the question," Arcana said as he got up helping Saturn as well.

"First off, where did you get that armor?" Uranus asked glaring at the new Scout, or so she thought.

"I got it from Hime here after she gave it to a person called Ryukendo," The rider said, surprising Pluto.

"Did you say 'Ryukendo'?"

At Arcana's nod she began thinking while the other Scouts tried to get some info out of the Kamen Rider.

"Are you a Sailor Scout?" Mercury asked as she used her super handheld mini-computer, the Mercury Computer, with her visor on to scan the Rider without any luck so far.

"No I'm a Kamen Rider."

Sailor Venus gasped when he said that and had stars in her eyes, "Like the legendary Riders?"

"I guess I really don't know. All I know is that I'm a Kamen Rider and I'm supposed to protect Hime here," he said pointing to Saturn.

This got the Scouts, except for Pluto who was still thinking, and Neptune voiced their thought, "I thought that you were supposed to protect Sailor Moon?"

"He acts as another funnel for Saturn's power," Pluto said getting herself out of her thoughts, "With him Saturn does not have to worry about holding back her power because Arcana splits the power between them."

Hotaru gasped in shock and asked, "So I don't have to keep my power in check as much as I have been?"

"That's right," Pluto said to her with a small smile on her lips.

"Okay," Uranus said getting a bit pissed at the moment, "We know WHY he's here, but we do not know who he is."

"Will you tell us who you are?" Jupiter asked using the puppy-dog-eyes.

Thankfully Arcana was somewhat but not fully immune to the dreaded attack and said, "I don't trust any of you at the moment. Sorry."

The Scouts, except for Saturn and Pluto looked devastated while Uranus was just pissed.

"I will only tell two people. Hime here," he said pointing to Hotaru who blushed again, "And her. For some reason my guts telling to trust her and I always go with it," He finished pointing to Pluto who was slightly shocked.

Uranus was about to kick the new kid's ass when her girlfriend stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

Sailor Moon was a bit put down but understood where he was coming from somewhat.

"I understand," Venus said with a thoughtful expression, "I did the same myself until I knew them better so I guess its okay," she finished with a happy voice.

Arcana nodded his head before turning to Pluto, "Do you know where we can talk in private?"

To say that Sailor Uranus was pissed was like saying the damage caused by Hurricane Katrina was minute. She raced towards the new kid just as Pluto began opening a portal to the Time Gates and cocked her fist back to deal him one. Before she knew it she found herself on the ground with Arcana over her, his right fist cocked back as far as he could go.

The Scouts watching could not believe what they saw. Only Jupiter; the martial artist of the group knew what had happened and she could only see a bit of it. Arcana got low and did a sweep kick to Uranus' legs causing the Scout of Wind to stumble and fall before he stood over Uranus to deliver a punch.

"No!!!" Moon cried out as he threw the punch causing a lot of dust from where he punched to go airborne.

As the dust settled Arcana pulled his fist out of the ground next to the Wind Scout's face; who was staring at the man before looking at where he hit. There beside her was a deep hole that size of Arcana's fist about a half a foot deep.

"That is your only warning," Arcana said with a steel cold voice, "If you attack me again I will retaliate and it won't be the ground that gets hit."

Arcana stood up and walked back over to Saturn and Pluto leaving the stricken short blond haired woman still on the ground. Saturn looked from her adoptive parent to her protector and said only one thing to him in a soft voice that only he and Pluto could hear.

"Did you have to do that?" Saturn asked.

"I kinda figured that she is one of those people that does not learn until it's beaten into her, am I right?" Arcana said with a shrug.

Both Scouts that heard him sadly nodded their heads when they heard that before walking through the portal to the Time Gates. As they walked through, Neptune raced to her lover and helped her up.

"Are you alright?" Neptune asked, her eyes filled with worry.

Uranus could only nod in confirmation at the most scariest thing she had ever seen. As they got themselves together someone watched them from a nearby tree. The person had on a long black cloak with the hood up on it.

"Master will not be please with this development," the person said in a feminine and sensual voice.

The woman jumped down on the opposite side of the tree into a black portal that closed behind her. The portal and the woman did not even register on Sailor Mercury's computer or Sailor Mars' senses.

**Gates of Time**

On the other side of the portal that Pluto created, the three walked out of it to where the Time Gates rested. Pluto closed the portal behind her before getting to business.

"Okay, I want to know why you trust me with your identity as well as Saturn," She said in a no nonsense voice.

"Because Hotaru here, already knows who I am," Arcana said with a shrug

Pluto's eyes instantly widen to the size of saucers before looking towards Saturn who nodded her head in confirmation.

"Who are you?" she asked in a whisper.

Arcana smirked under his helmet and with eerily surprising easy took off his helmet to reveal him self. While Hotaru was not surprise at who was under the helmet she was by his hair color.

"Jas-kun, you hair!!!" she said in surprise.

Jason took a bang and brought it to before his eyes. Instead of dark brown like it was before the morph, it was olive green just like Pluto's hair.

"Looks like the hair dye got washed off somehow," he said with a bored tone.

"What do you mean?" Saturn asked ignoring a hyperventilating Pluto.

"All of my family was born with dark hair while I was born with this color. My mother made me dye it so that I would not be teased by it as much as I would with just my eye."

"I don't believe it," the two teens heard Pluto say and turned to her.

Pluto's eyes were a bit hazy with tears as she looked at Jason. Slowly she reached a single hand to Jason's cheek and slowly caressed it beside his lips.

"Is that you, son?" Pluto said with a shaky voice.

"Huh?" Jason and Saturn responded in confusion. Jason turned towards Saturn and asked, "Did she just call me son as in I'm her son and she's my mom or is it because she's older than me? Because, if it's the first one…"

"Pluto, what do you mean?" Saturn asked.

"Hotaru," Pluto said turning to the youngest scout at the time, "When you first met him," she pointed to Jason before going on, "did you have a strange feeling of Deja Vu?"

Hotaru got into a thinking pose as she said, "Yes, I did. I just knew that he would protect me from harm and," she started blushing wildly before Pluto coaxed her on, "And that he would love me forever," she finished by blushing wildly looking to the side away form Jason.

Jason just stared at Hotaru with his jaw hanging widely in surprise. Pluto took the time to close it for him before she began her explanation.

"You see, Hotaru, you had a guardian that was suppose to take some of the stress of Saturn's overwhelming power. It also acted as a safety net if you had to use your final attack. If you both used it at the same time you would not die but both of you would be knocked out for a few weeks until your energy reserves had replenished," Pluto said, making Saturn stare at her second adoptive mother in surprise.

"What does that have to do with me?" Jason said, not exactly being able connect the dots at the moment.

"The last person who was the guardian was my son who had protected her even without the guardian powers. A few hundred thousand years ago during the Silver Millennium the other guardians just followed their orders to keep her safe and nothing else. The last guardian wanted Saturn's power and figured that if he killed her while she was a child he would gain all the powers. The Scouts could not defeat him and it took my son who only had a small amount of Pluto's time magic in him to trick him into giving you his morpher and surrendering himself."

Pluto kept on as she looked to the side remembering her past while Saturn looked to the ground also remembering as Jason just stood where he was wondering what was going on., "Soon my son became her guardian and slowly their friendship grew into something more."

Pluto looked towards Jason with sad eyes making him worried that something might have happened, "A few years later after he asked her to marry him, he took the full brunt of her attack during a diplomatic meeting gone wrong."

Saturn took over from there, "I went crazy with anger after you got killed by my attack. I killed every last youma there and would have died from the injuries I got in return if it wasn't for Setsuna-Mama who took me to her castle and healed me."

"After I healed her we wanted to grieve for him but the people we were negotiating with attacked the center of the Moon Kingdom," Pluto finished before looking at Jason, "From the way you attacked the youma and the way you look I am positive that you are the reincarnation of my son, Jason Meiou."

Jason was about to say something when he felt a pulsing from somewhere. Before he knew he grabbed his head in pain and started screaming causing the two Outer Scouts to cry out his name and rush to him. Jason saw memories rush past his mind's eye that were not his yet were at the same time. Soon it was all over and he fell to his hands and knees, panting from mental exhaustion, his voice hoarse.

He slowly looked up and stared with watery eyes at Pluto before he softly said, "Okaa-san?"

Pluto nodded her head in confirmation before Jason pulled her into a hug softly apologizing to her for not noticing sooner. She just patted his back and held her, happy to have her son back. Saturn looked at the scene with sad eyes and was about to get up when she felt a hand grab her arms. She turned to see Jason looking at her before pulling her into the hug making it a three way hug.

Jason reluctantly pulled out of the hug and looked at his past mother, "If I'm awakened then there's a darkness that the scouts can't deal with on their own right?"

Pluto nodded her head sadly making Jason sigh before he got serious, his eyes turned hard as he asked, "What do we need to do, Okaa-san?"

**Unknown Place**

The woman that watched the Scouts knelt in front of a high thrown as she gave her report. The figure on the thrown growled softly before sloshing the wine in his gold chalice.

"So, my old enemy is back," he said in a hoarse male voice, "If he's back then the will start to awaken with the return of their 'Master'." He took a long sip from the goblet before barking out orders.

"Matoko, continue to search for clues to where the cards might be hidden and fast for time is of the essence."

"I obey, my lord," the woman, Matoko, said before vanishing in a black flash.

The man, if you could call him that, stared at where the woman was before chuckling evilly, "So the one who stole my power is back. Getting Saturn's power makes it more fun that way. I will build up his power and when the time is ripe I will swoop in and take them for myself." Soon his evil chuckle turned into laughter worst then anything the Kunos' from Ranma ½ or Naga from Slayers could make.


End file.
